39) Notice Me, Senpai!
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 39: Aku tak peduli saat semua orang memandangiku aneh karena yang kupedulikan adalah saat kau memandangku dan tersenyum ke arahku. Meneriakkan namaku hingga membuat seluruh bulu romaku merinding. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 39**

 **Notice Me, Senpai!**

.

.

.

Seorang _kohai_ yang menginginkan perhatian dari sang _senpai_.

.

.

.

YoonMin

.

.

.

Pinter ngerap, pinter bikin lagu, juga pinter main basket, itulah Min Yoongi. Pemuda asal Daegu yang terlihat garang di depan tapi lembut di dalam, apa mereka menyebutnya? Tundra? Oh, _Tsundere_ ( _ps: ucapkan dengan logat Jepang maka kedua kata itu akan mirip_ ). Tenang, kita tak akan membahas Yoongi terlalu lama karena authornya juga malas.

Tokoh utama kita kali ini adalah Park Jimin. Panggil saja Jimin _ie_ , tapi jangan tambahkan kata _'pabo'_ , walau memang terdengar cocok. Jimin anak baik, saking baiknya kadang sering dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa teman sekelas.

" _Jimin, belikan ini-belikan itu! Bawa ini-bawa itu!_ " Yah, itu salah satu contohnya.

Jimin sebenarnya normal, sampai salah seorang teman Daegu menyeretnya memasuki lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolah mereka untuk menyaksikan pertandingan persahabatan antara sekolah mereka dan sekolah sebelah—SM High School namanya. Suara sorak sorai disertai gebrakan botol akua kosong membuat Jimin menutup rapat-rapat kedua kupingnya, sementara Taehyung—teman Daegunya sibuk bersorak-sorak bergembira di depan pagar besi pengaman. Hal itu sedikit membuat Jimin merasa penasaran akan permainan sekolah mereka.

Dan di sana Jimin melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Sosok seorang _senpai_ sexy dengan cucuran keringat membasahi seluruh wajah, gerakan gesit menyelip dari dua bayang-bayang musuh hingga _dribble_ panjang dan sebuah _dunk_ keras menambah _score_ sekolah mereka membalikkan keadaan satu point di atas lawan. _Well_ , setidaknya sekarang sekolah mereka memimpin. Dan Jimin benar-benar dibuat ' _belok_ ' oleh sosok itu. Min Yoongi.

Semenjak latih tanding itu, Jimin jadi sering bersliweran di dekat lapangan basket, sekedar mencuri-curi pandang sosok Yoongi yang tengah _one on one_ dengan teman satu _team_ nya, Jung Hoseok. Jimin akan selalu terkagum-kagum tiap melihat Yoongi meloncat lincah diakhiri sebuah gerakan cantik gemulai mencetak shoot. Kadang dia akan terlihat ganas dengan permainan kasarnya, namun juga bisa lembut hingga memukau para penonton, lebih tepatnya menjerat hati Jimin pada lilitan tentakel tak kasat mata. Oh, Jimin sungguh menyukainya, sang _senpai_ sexy pemain basket.

.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Park Jimin. Mulai sekarang dia menjadi bagian dari klub basket kita." Sang pelatih memperkenalkan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu di depan barisan para anggota klub basket yang lain. Jimin tak menggubris, pandangannya otomatis langsung jatuh pada Min Yoongi yang sedang mengorek kuping acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi apa posisimu?" Jung Hoseok—salah satu anggota yang dari tadi tertarik akan kedatangan Jimin bertanya antusias.

Terjadi jeda beberapa detik, bahkan sang pelatih pun enggan menjawab. Hal itu cukup menarik minat beberapa anggota lainnya sampai kini semua pasang mata menatap Jimin sarat akan rasa penasaran.

Jimin tersenyum, lebih tepatnya nyengir kuda seraya menggaruk tengkuknya, " _Err_... manajer klub."

Jawaban polos itu sontak membuat seisi lapangan dipenuhi derai tawa. Sang pelatih berusaha menenangkan suasana, Hoseok tersenyum canggung, dan Yoongi menguap sekali. Sementara di luar lapangan Taehyung menepuk jidatnya seolah tahu apa yang dialami teman sepopoknya di dalam sana.

.

"Hentikan saja perbuatan bodohmu! Menjadi anggota tim basket, terlebih kau malah menjadi manajer klub. Apa otakmu sedang miring?" Taehyung mengomel seperti sosok ibu yang mencemaskan anakmya yang sedang bermain api. "Lihatlah tinggimu, bahkan kau jadi yang paling mungil di sana."

"Hei, Yoongi _sunbae_ juga tidak tinggi tapi dia bisa melakukannya!" Pemuda itu kini sedang membayangkan sosok Yoongi dan _lay-up_ nya.

"Sadarlah Park, Yoongi _sunbae_ itu bertalenta, sementara kau? Memasang popok saja butuh bantuan."

"Aku juga bertalenta! Dan aku tak mengenakan popok sepertimu!"

Taehyung merotasikan matanya jengah. "Jadi?"

Jimin memicingkan matanya. "Jadi aku tak akan menyerah!" Ujarmya final.

.

Ruang klub basket berisik seperti biasa, beberapa sibuk latihan men _dribble_ , ada pula yang sedang bergantian melakukan _three point_ , sisanya hanya bercanda tawa. Jimin berada di sudut terluar lapangan, sibuk mengelap bola-bola basket sampai mengkilap.

"Woah! Sejak kau jadi manajer bola-bola di sini selalu bersih, Jims." Jimin reflek mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati sosok Hoseok beserta senyuman kudanya.

"Terima kasih, _sunbae_." Ia menunduk, sedikit merona oleh pujian karena biasanya teman-teman klub basketnya hanya datang untuk mengolok tinggi badan Jimin, jangan harap mereka akan mengolok Yoongi juga. Kenapa? Karena dia...

" _Yak_! Semua berkumpul!"

Suara toa menginterupsi semua kegiatan anggota klub, mereka berbaris rapi kala sang ketua klub sudah mengeluarkan mandat mutlak. Min Yoongi menyuruh Jimin menarik sebuah _white board_ di sudut ruangan. Dengan senang hati Jimin melakukannya patuh, persis seperti anak anjing memungut batang kayu sehabis dilempar majikannya.

"Bulan depan kita akan menghadapi kejuaraan basket antar SMA. Lawan pertama kita cukup tangguh, SM High School. Tanpa kujelaskan kalian sudah melihat sendiri seberapa hebatnya mereka setelah latih tanding kemarin. Oleh karena itu, aku sudah mengusulkan _training camp_ yang sudah disetujui oleh kepala sekolah dan pelatih-"

Diakhiri dengan sorakan puas, pidato sang ketua klub selesai aman. Mereka melanjutkan latihan, sementara Yoongi memunguti barang-barangnya. Tampaknya dia akan meninggalkan tempat latihan lebih awal. Jimin yang masih tak mengerti beberapa penjelasan Yoongi pun datang mendekat. Langkahnya kecil malu-malu kucing sampai tiba tepat di samping bangku Yoongi duduk.

"S- _sunbae_." Ucap pemuda itu kikuk.

"Hm." Yoongi mengumam rendah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Mengenai penjelasanmu tadi, aku masih tidak paham apa yang dimaksud _training camp_." Jimin tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yoongi berdiri menatapnya tepat di mata. Jantung Jimin berdegup kencang sampai suaranya terdengar jelas di telinga.

"Aku sedang sibuk, kau minta yang lain saja menjelaskan." Yoongi berjalan ringan, meninggalkan lapangan indoor, juga Jimin yang masih terpaku di tempat.

.

Jimin berusaha menikmati apa yang disebut sebagai training camp, terlebih dengan posisinya sebagai seorang manajer team basket. Pada kenyataannya ia masih awam dan tidak tahu menahu mengenai klub yang dia ikuti, yang dia tahu Yoongi _sunbae_ sangat mempesona semenjak hari itu—saat Jimin berani berbicara padanya.

"Training camp adalah latihan khusus untuk menggembleng anggota klub. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas karena manajer team tidak akan berperan terlalu penting di dalamnya." Penjelasan Hoseok sore itu membuat Jimin merasa sedikit tenang.

"Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan manajer team sepertiku?" Jimin yang aslinya memang susah diam kembali berkicau.

Hoseok tersenyum penuh makna, "Mudah, kau hanya perlu memasak, mencuci pakaian, atau mungkin melakukan tugas keramat yaitu membangunkan seluruh anggota basket di pagi hari."

Sejak hari itu pulalah mimpi buruk Jimin baru saja dimulai. Bagaimana mungkin _namja_ bodoh sepertinya dihadapkan pada peralatan dapur atau melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga lainnya. Walau batin merontak, kini Jimin hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak bisa lari dari konsekuensinya sebagai seorang manajer team basket. Berpikir ulang, mungkin ucapan Taehyung tempo hari banyak benarnya.

Tapi di sisi lain Jimin tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, dia tipikal pekerja keras, jadi kini dia hanya perlu bekerja _sedikit_ _lebih_ _keras_. Lagipula coba lihat bagian positifnya? Dia jadi bisa satu atap bersama Yoongi, bahkan mungkin satu kamar dengannya? Melihat sang _sunbae_ sedang tidur, rambutnya pasti berantakan di pagi hari dan Jimin akan merekam semua itu baik-baik dalam memori terindahnya.

Masalah memasak dia bisa mengatasinya dengan meminta tolong ' _diajari'_ oleh ibunya. Training camp hanya berjalan seminggu, ia yakin bisa membuat menu satu minggu untuk 20 orang beserta dirinya. Namun ironisnya, membuat menu tidak semudah mengupas bawang, bahkan mengupas bawang tiga suing saja sudah membuatnya menarik berlembar-lembar tisu untuk mengelap air mata beserta ingusnya sendiri. _Tamatlah Jimin_.

.

Busan adalah kota yang indah, lokasi yang dipilih ketua klub untuk melakukan training camp selama seminggu. Para member basket BigHit High School dihadapkan pada neraka ketika bus mereka berhenti di pinggiran pantai berpasir putih. Sepasang tiang ring basket dipasang di kedua sisi lapangan yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Yoongi memberikan instruksi layaknya seorang ketua klub pada umumnya.

Para member harus bermain di atas pasir. Cara mencetak point dilakukan seperti biasa, lalu karena bola basket tidak bisa memantul di pasir, maka Yoongi memberikan sebuah aturan baru. Mereka tidak akan mendrible bola basket namun hanya melemparkannya seperti bermain bola tangan. Dan aturan yang dikeluarkan Yoongi adalah mutlak.

Sebagai contoh, Yoongi meminta Hoseok untuk maju memperagakan kepada para anggota lainnya. Gerakan Yoongi masih luwes apalagi saat melewati blocking dari Hoseok. Dia tidak terlihat kesulitan walau kakinya menapaki tanah berpasir. Sebuah lompatan ringan berhasil menciptakan lay-up cantik. Diakhiri tepuk tangan para member lainnya.

"Latihan kali ini akan dibagi menjadi dua team. Kita bermain bergantian. Team yang kalah hari ini harus berlari mengelilingi pantai." Instruksi terakhir sang ketua klub membuahkan beberapa gerutuan remeh.

Dari apa yang mereka lihat, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Saat mereka mencobanya sendiri ternyata tidak semudah yang mereka duga. Gerakan mereka melambat karena tekanan yang diberikan pasir pada kaki mereka. Hal itu menyebabkan beban mereka untuk berlari bertambah menjadi 2x lipat. Dari sudut lapangan tampak Yoongi menyeringai tipis. Inilah rencana iblis sang ketua klub. Sementara Jimin tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya, pemuda manis itu sudah meluncur menuju penginapan untuk bertarung melawan perkakas dapur. _Berhasilkah ia?_

Yoongi menengok jam _smartphone_ nya ketika waktu menunjuk pukul tiga sore. Latihan hampir berakhir jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali terlebih dahulu sekaligus menjemput pelatih mereka yang datang terlambat. Sebelum pergi menuju stasiun guna menjalankan mandat, pemuda pucat itu harus kembali ke penginapan untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa penginapan yang digunakan para member klub basket merupakan lahan pribadi milik keluarga Mint. Jadi tidak heran bila ia bisa membawa mobil pribadinya walau berangkat bersama member lain dengan menaiki bus.

Yoongi terkejut bukan main saat membuka pintu penginapan bersamaan dengan suara ledakan dari arah dapur. Dia segera berlari ke sumber suara, menemukan Jimin sedang memeluk kaki meja. Di atas kompor, sebuah panci hangus beserta isi di dalamnya.

Yoongi menghampiri Jimin. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa itu?"

"P-pancinya... S-sup..."

Menghela napas, Yoongi menelpon seseorang sembari membawa Jimin meninggalkan dapur. "Kau tidak bisa memasak? Harusnya kau mengatakannya dari awal." Kata Yoongi.

Kini mereka tengah menaiki mobil sport putih. Jimin hanya menunduk, tidak punya muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengan sang _sunbae_. Padahal dia sendiri yang memaksa untuk membuatkan makanan para member klub. "Maaf, _sunbae_." Yoongi tidak menyahut dan Jimin merasa ingin tenggelam dalam pusaran air laut.

Mereka tiba di sebuah super market, di sana Jimin membantu Yoongi memilih bahan makanan. Dia merasa takjub karena Yoongi cukup ahli melakukannya. Pemuda itu sangat teliti, hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat rasa kagum Jimin bertambah besar.

Selesai berbelanja, mereka menjemput sang pelatih di stasiun. Kim Namjoon, itulah nama pelatih mereka. Dia orang yang keras, namun sangat jenius dalam membuat strategi. Ia juga guru bahasa Inggris yang merangkap sebagai pelatih basket. Dia mempunyai usaha pribadi jadi sering absen dari kegiatan klub basket. Beruntung ada Yoongi yang bisa diandalkan, terlebih untuk mendisiplinkan para member klub.

.

Kegiatan klub berakhir pukul 6 malam. Para member mengeluh kelelahan saat tiba di penginapan, terutama mereka yang kalah dalam latihan karena mendapat hukuman berkeliling pantai. Tapi mereka cukup bersyukur karena tempat penginapan dan pantai dapat dijangkau hanya dengan berjalan kaki.

Saat Jimin tiba di penginapan bersama Yoongi dan pelatih, ruang dapur sudah bersih. Ditambah meja makan sudah penuh dengan hidangan lezat. Seorang pemuda cantik menyambut mereka yang datang paling akhir.

"Kenalkan ini temanku, Kim Seokjin. Dia yang akan membantu menyiapkan makanan selama kita melakukan training camp." Yoongi memperkenalkan pemuda cantik kepada Jimin sambil menyerahkan belanjaan mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam semua anggota klub membersihkan diri ke pemandian air panas, termasuk Jimin. Pemuda itu baru saja mengambil handuk, berjalan ke tempat pemandian sebelum suara Hoseok dari menginterupsinya.

"Tolong carikan Yoongi, ya! Kami harus mendiskusikan sesuatu." Kata pemuda itu sedikit memohon.

"Ta-tapi kenapa aku?" Tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau baik. Tolong aku kali ini, Jims."

Jimin merasa tidak dapat menolak permintaan itu, jadi dia pergi begitu saja. Jimin pikir akan menemukan Yoongi di samping tempat penginapan yang sepi tapi dia justru dikejutkan oleh pelatihnya yang bercanda bersama teman Yoongi. Sebelum undur diri, Jimin diberi tahu oleh Seokjin untuk mencari Yoongi di pantai.

.

Keadaan pantai malam hari sangat sepi, terlebih dengan udara dingin menusuk tulang. Jimin mengutuk diri karena tidak membawa jaket. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk di atas pasir sambil melihat ombak pantai yang semakin tinggi. Sinar bulan yang terang membuat sosok pucat Yoongi tampak lebih menawan di retina.

Perlahan Jimin mendekat hingga sampai di samping Yoongi duduk. " _Sunbae_ ," tanpa menoleh tapi Jimin tahu pemuda itu sedang mendengarkannya. "Hoseok _sunbae_ mencarimu untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu."

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam sambil terus menatap ke arah laut. Keduanya sama membisu, membiarkan angin malam membelai rambut mereka sampai pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jimin menegakkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau mendaftar klub basket?"

Jimin hampir terkena serangan jantung. Mungkinkah Yoongi sudah tahu jika dia menyukainya?

"Aku tidak bermaksud apapun, hanya saja sejauh pengamatanku kau tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun dalam bermain basket, begitu pula menjadi manajer. Satu-satunya yang membuatmu diterima di sini adalah karena kerja kerasmu." _Bukankah Yoongi perhatian?_

Namun Jimin terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, mendengar perkataan Yoongi justru membuat Jimin merasa _blank_ harus menjawab apa. Jadi pemuda itu hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalnya. Sementara Yoongi mulai bangun karena tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Dia membersikan celananya dari butiran pasir, kemudian berjalan pergi sambil mengusak kepala Jimin pelan.

"Ayo, kembali ke penginapan! Di sini semakin dingin."

.

Tak terasa, training camp selama seminggu sudah berakhir. Banyak kenangan manis yang Jimin alami dari membuat sarapan bersama Seokjin sampai mandi bersama Yoongi di pemandian. Semua terangkai indah dalam memorinya, membuat Taehyung berdecak kalem tiap menemukan sang sahabat sedang melamun sendirian di dalam kelas.

Hari dimana turnamen basket diadakan akhirnya tiba, sesuai dugaan, SM High School adalah lawan pertama mereka. Sekolah itu yang selalu dielu-elukan sebagai sekolah favorit karena memiliki murid-murid elit dari kalangan atas. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat gentar, terlebih ketika melihat klub basket mereka yang diketuai oleh seorang pemuda tinggi blasteran Cina-Kanada.

Jantung Jimin berdegup kencang saat menyaksikan kapten kedua belah pihak berjabat tangan. Mau dilihat dari sudut manapun, Yoongi terlihat sangat mungil dibandingkan kapten lawan tapi ketakutan maupun rasa cemas tak tercetak sedikit pun di atas wajah pucatnya.

Peluit wasit dibunyikan, menandakan dimulainya babak pertama. Jimin terus berteriak memberikan semangat di bangku cadangan sampai membuat anggota teamnya menoleh takjub. Bagaimana tidak, karena selama ini yang mereka lihat dari sosok Jimin adalah orang yang kalem.

Sampai di babak terakhir, skor mereka imbang 81-81 hingga harus dilakukan babak tambahan. Tiga kali tembakan bebas akan menentukan siapa pemenannya. SM High School tentu dipenuhi pemain berbakat, tiga tembakan yang dilakukan oleh Kris, Lay, dan Luhan berhasil mencetak tiga point berturut-turut, sementara dua tembakan di pihak Bighit High School juga berhasil. Yoongi yang melakukan tembakan berakhir ternyata malah meleset.

Bola orange itu melambung di udara bebas, masih belum mati karena rebound adalah penentu segalanya. Kesepuluh pemain bersiap memperebutkan bola yang mengambang tak tentu arah, sementara Hoseok sudah melompat bahkan sebelum pemain lawan bereaksi.

 _DAAKKK_

Sebuah _dunk_ keras diiringi peluit panjang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan menegangkan. Dua angka yang dicetak Hoseok berhasil menyalip kedudukan lawan hingga menjadi 85-84. Para pemain Bighit High School berhamburan ke dalam lapangan untuk saling berpelukan serta mengucap terima kasih kepada penonton. Jimin merasa lututnya sangat lemas hanya mampu tersenyum dari bangku cadangan dengan air mata yang membanjir. Akhirnya, mereka menang. Latihan neraka itu terbayar dengan hasil yang setimpal.

Kris dan Yoongi saling berjabat tangan, keduanya sama tertawa walau satu pihak harus menerima kekalahan. Tapi inilah pertandingan, tidak ada kata seri, pasti akan ada yang kalah dan menang.

"Tahun depan, kami akan mengalahkan kalian." Ujar si tinggi ketika Lay menariknya menuju ke pinggir lapangan dengan tangisan tanpa suaranya.

"Saat itu, kami pun akan menjadi lebih kuat."

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka mungkin memang lawan atau rival tapi di sisi lain mereka juga saling mendukung satu sama lain. Persaingan itu ada di atas panggung, tapi saat lampu panggung meredup semua persaingan itu lenyap menjadi sebuah persahabatan.

.

Namjoon membawa semua anggota klub basket ke sebuah kedai ramyeon untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka, tak di sangka mereka bertemu lagi dengan Seokjin. Ternyata pemuda itu si pemilik kedai. Dan kedainya sudah memiliki cabang di berbagai kota, termasuk Seoul. Hanya saling kenal di pertemuan yang lalu tidak menjamin mereka mendapatkan potongan harga. Sementara di balik layar sang pelatih sedang berusaha meluluhkan pendirian Seokjin.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi hilang, Hoseok meminta Jimin untuk mencarinya. Awalnya dia akan menolak karena takut, entah kenapa Jimin menjadi trauma semenjak kejadian tempo hari. Namun Hoseok seperti biasa terus memaksanya hingga Jimin tak memiliki pilihan.

Jimin menelusuri jalanan dekat kedai sampai melihat sosok Yoongi sedang duduk sendiri di atas ayunan taman. Jimin merasa ragu tapi akhirnya membulatkan tekat untuk mendekatinya.

" _Sunbae_ , anggota klub mencarimu untuk makan ramyeon bersama." Katanya saat sudah berada di samping ayunan Yoongi.

Pemuda pucat itu diam, bergeming tanpa suara. Jimin memberanikan diri duduk di ayunan satunya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasakan suasana canggung yang mengakar, padahal Yoongi adalah idolanya, orang yang selalu membuatnya terbang hanya dengan melihat _gummy_ _smile_ -nya.

Selama ini dia berpikir hanya dengan berada di sampingnya begini cukup membuatnya bahagia. Apalagi mengingat status lajang sang _sunbae_. Itu membuatnya merasa aman, tapi dia tahu kalau hal itu tidak akan selamanya sama. Suatu saat baik Yoongi maupun dirinya pasti berubah dan terpaksa Jimin harus menerima keadaan di masa depan apapun yang terjadi.

Di sisi lain Jimin merasa belum siap, hanya sekali saja dia ingin mengetahui apa yang Yoongi rasakan terhadapnya. Karena itu sekali saja dia ingin mengatakannya, _kalau dia..._

"Aku menyukai, _sunbae_." Kalimat itu terucap begitu saja, tapi Jimin tidak ingin berhenti. "Alasan kenapa aku masuk ke klub basket adalah karena _sunbae_. Aku ingin dekat denganmu. Sejak latih tanding dengan SM High School, sejak saat itu pula aku mengagumimu, tapi sekarang aku aku merasa... merasa kalau aku... Aku..."

"Jadi begitu." Potong Yoongi, membuat Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Menemukan sang _sunbae_ sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Jimin terbengong persis orang idiot. "Kau tahu aku sedang fokus pada klub basket selama turnamen masih berlangsung. Jadi sampai berakhirnya turnamen, maukah kau menunggu jawabanku?"

Kali ini wajah Jimin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Apakah pertanyaan Yoongi perlu dijawab?

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

 _Aku tak peduli saat semua orang memandangiku aneh karena yang kupedulikan adalah saat kau memandangku dan tersenyum ke arahku. Meneriakkan namaku hingga membuat seluruh bulu romaku merinding._


End file.
